


Такие студенты, как он, хорошим преподавателям не нужны

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: На мокром полу остаётся лежать запачканная кровью записка:«Я никому не скажу, мистер Хейл. Я всегда буду молчать».





	Такие студенты, как он, хорошим преподавателям не нужны

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Rude_Der  
> Коллаж к работе: https://sun9-2.userapi.com/c840522/v840522065/838f0/jMvXyIQoA3c.jpg  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤСтайлз неуверенно заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь и спрашивает разрешения войти. Просит прощения за то, что опоздал. В ответ получает лишь небрежно брошенный презрительный взгляд преподавателя. Задолбал, честное слово. Постоянно опаздывает. Мистер Хейл кивает головой, сердитым взглядом исподлобья провожает до парты, ворчит, мол: «Такие студенты, как ты, мне нахрен не нужны». Класс заливается омерзительным ржачем.   
  
ㅤㅤСволочь. Но такой обожаемый.   
  
ㅤㅤДни длятся мучительно медленно. Слишком долго. Все как один. Крепкий утренний кофе, незаводящийся джип, звучание звонка на пару ещё до того, как вошёл. Ни завтрака, ни обеда, ни нормального ужина. Только отвратительная горечь на корне языка от безответного глупого чувства. Любовь. Кто её вообще, блядь, придумал?   
  
ㅤㅤНоа не знает, что делать. Сын уже как три месяца замкнулся в себе и почти ничего не ест. Не разговаривает. С момента появления в школе «некоего кого-то».   
  
ㅤㅤНового учителя по истории. Дерека Хейла.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤНа парте лежит помятый листок бумаги. «7:00 PM, кабинет №9, мистер Хейл».   
  
ㅤㅤСтилински хватает его и прячет поглубже в карман своей худи, стараясь спрятать лучезарную улыбку. Ему наконец везёт. Дерек его заметил. Возможно, теперь у них будет всё хорошо. Возможно, теперь ему будет лучше и его мечты исполнятся. Он так долго ждал этого момента, что сейчас он не может перестать об этом думать. Каждую секунду занимает мысль о предстоящем событии.   
  
ㅤㅤСкорее всего, Дерек скажет, что хочет попробовать. Признается в том, что давно влюблён. Попросит прощения, что гнобил. А то, что у них большая разница в возрасте, – ничего. То, что Стайлз ученик, а Дерек учитель, – тоже. Об этом можно подумать позже. Сейчас Стайлзу просто не терпится прикоснуться губами к чужим губам, почувствовать на себе еле осязаемые прикосновения сильных рук, услышать на ухо едва слышный томный голос.   
  
ㅤㅤНаступает семь вечера, и Стилински не опаздывает ни на секунду. В кой-то веки. Скрипучая дверь отворяется с трудом и пропускает в тёмное помещение.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Дер… мистер Хейл, вы здесь?   
  
ㅤㅤ– Да. – Грубый бас пускает по спине табун сумасшедших мурашек.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Я… я так рад, что вы меня сюда позвали. О чём будем говорить? Я просто не очень опытен в этих штуках, мм… Может, о… а вы смотрели новую часть «звёздных войн»? Там столько эпичных моментов, вы просто не представляете. Такая круть! И…   
  
ㅤㅤВполне осязаемое прикосновение сильных рук к хрупкой грудной клетке. Дыхание перехватывает, голова кружится, и спина начинает саднить. Слишком жёсткий удар о тяжёлую дверь. Хейл, чуть касаясь губами чувствительной мочки уха, томным голосом произносит:   
  
ㅤㅤ– Ты будешь молчать.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤ«Ты никому не скажешь, сучонок».   
  
ㅤㅤБолезненная пощёчина обжигает нежную гладкую кожу, и бледный молочный цвет на месте удара становится ярко красным. Тело сковывает судорогой, и из расстраханной трепещущей дырки течёт ручьём.   
  
ㅤㅤ«Ты. Никому. Не расскажешь».   
  
ㅤㅤНет конечно.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз доволен. Пусть его опустили, унизили, изуродовали. Ему дали то, чего он желал всей душой и телом.   
  
ㅤㅤГлупый.   
  
ㅤㅤКазалось бы, должно было стать чуть лучше. Но изнутри насквозь проедает гложущая обида.   
  
ㅤㅤНет, всё хорошо. Нужно торопиться домой, чтобы попытаться скрыть побои и успеть дописать эссе по предмету мистера Хейла.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤДополнительные занятия никто не отменял. Дополнительные упрёки тоже.   
  
ㅤㅤСтилински смотрит наивным взглядом и не верит своим ушам. Дерек ровным холодным тоном говорит, что после произошедшего быть ничего не может. Говорит, что у Стайлза единицы за последние три контрольные, и дерзко кривит улыбку. Говорит о том, что его могут отчислить за неуспеваемость. Благодаря самому Хейлу.   
  
ㅤㅤСкотина.   
  
ㅤㅤОн, отвернувшись от Дерека, трясущимися пальцами продолжает выводить неровные буквы на доске. Слёзы текут из глаз, и сердце сжимает тисками. А он так надеялся. Он думал, что Хейл примет его и полюбит. Но…   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз всего лишь неприметный худой парнишка с впалыми глазами и бледной тонкой кожей. С характером примерного мальчика и никому не нужными мечтами о счастливом будущем.   
  
ㅤㅤРоняя мел на немытый паркет, он медленно выходит из кабинета под аккомпанемент самодовольной усмешки. Направляется домой.   
  
ㅤㅤЭто было лишнее в его никчёмной жизни.   
  
ㅤㅤОн лишний.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤЧерез открытое настежь окно задувает смесь различных ароматов. Дешёвый прогорклый кофе из кафе за углом, мокрые бродячие псины и дым.   
  
ㅤㅤИ, Господи, этот мир так воняет прогнившими изнутри человеческими телами.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз больше не может здесь находиться.   
  
ㅤㅤОстрое лезвие сверкает в ярком солнечном свете, и запах железа заполняет ванную комнату.  
  
ㅤㅤСпустя пару часов по всей улице раздаётся надорванный крик шерифа Стилински. Из светлого, некогда таящего счастье дома выносят хрупкое молодое тело ногами вперёд. Белоснежная простынь сверху, скорбь и обида на самом низу души.   
  
ㅤㅤОн чувствовал себя ничтожеством в городе, который сразу его невзлюбил.   
  
ㅤㅤНа мокром полу остаётся лежать запачканная кровью записка:   
  
ㅤㅤ«Я никому не скажу, мистер Хейл. Я всегда буду молчать».   
  
ㅤㅤТакие студенты, как он, хорошим преподавателям не нужны.


End file.
